Aluminum ions are essentially insoluble in the pH range of approximately 4.5 to 10.0. Within this pH range, aluminum will deposit on heat transfer surfaces causing underdeposit attack. The addition of the copolymers of the present invention increases the level of aluminum ions in solution, thus reducing deposit and corrosion attack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,196 discloses the use of a copolymer of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropylsulfonic acid and acrylic acid in inhibiting scale.